They crossed the line
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esta historia se centra basicamente en como nuestra pareja favorita intenta mantener en secreto su relacion mientras sus amigos mueren por descubrir que es lo que esta pasando. Esta llena de risas y de misterios por supuesto. Veremos cuanto les dura el silencio y quien descubre primero el acertijo. Espero que les guste
1. What is the secret

Cap. 1 What is the secret

Como de costumbre hace dos meses Castle se quedaba a dormir en el apartamento de su querida musa sin que nadie sospechara que detrás de esas puertas una pasión se liberaba desesperadamente. A los ojos del mundo seguían siendo lo pareja de investigadores totalmente en sincronía a la hora de resolver asesinatos. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente, ahora eran algo mas verdadero, algo que los hacía sentir completamente felices. A pesar de que aun no gritaban su amor a los cuatro vientos en lo más profundo de su corazón se amaban con todas las fuerzas y con sinceridad. El tiempo junto era fantástico, compartían risas, caricias, besos, ilusiones y fantasías. A veces discutían pero terminaban muy bien sus peleas de hecho acababan haciendo el amor impulsivamente.

En la mañana Lannie decidió pasar por el piso de su amiga para hacerle la visita, actualmente estaba siempre distraída u ocupada haciendo cosas desconocidas. Toco el timbre incansablemente hasta que Kate contesto abriéndole algo apresurada. Su pelo estaba un poco revuelto, intentaba cubrirse algo en el cuello y sonreí nerviosa como si tratara de ocultar algo.

L- Te saque de la cama- pregunta analizándola detenidamente

B- De hecho si… pero no te preocupes… te pasa algo- responde haciendo pasar a su amiga y acomodándose la ropa

L- No… solo pasaba por aquí… como hace mucho que no quedamos pensé en hacerte una visita sorpresa… a lo mejor te pillaba en algo… quien sabe- bromea sospechosamente

B- Que cosas tienes Lannie… en que me ibas a pillar… todo está bien de verdad- dice agitada mientras se escucha un ruido en la habitación

L- Con que no te iba atrapar en nada no… estas con un hombre Kate… por qué no me dijiste nada… y que hay del chico escritor… ya no estás enamorada de él- interroga con rapidez

B- Lannie son muchas preguntas que no te puedo contestar… si estoy saliendo con alguien pero no te voy a decir quién es- aclara despacio

L- Entonces respóndeme que va a pasar con Castle… yo se que le quieres Kate… por qué no actúas con madurez y te acabas de dar cuenta de que él es el hombre de tu vida… no sé porque te empeñas en malgastar tu tiempo con otro- recrimina disgustada

B- Lannie no es el momento… después hablamos con calma quieres- propone para aliviar el ambiente

L- Así será… espero que Castle no sepa de esto porque lo vas perder para siempre y después no te estés quejando- dice mientras se va

Beckett regresa al cuarto y cuando abre la puerta se percata de que él estaba escuchando la conversación

B- Te parecerá bonito no- expresa con la cara enojada

C- Solo tropecé con la mesa al levantarme- se excusa

B- Ya veo… pero no me refiero a eso- menciona sugiriendo de que se trataba con sus ojos

C- Ah lo dices por que estoy aquí en la puerta… solo estaba esperándote- manifiesta con cara de inocente

B- Estabas escuchando… no sabes cómo te conozco Rick- aclara vencedora

C- Y a ti te parecerá bonito no- bromea

B- De que estás hablando- pregunta curiosa

C- Que tienes un nuevo novio y no me dices quien es-se burla

B- Con mucho gusto te digo… es encantador, astuto, sonador y sobre todo muy torpe- continua el juego

C- Todo menos lo ultimo- se defiende

B- No estoy tan segura- afirma

C- Como te lo demuestro- propone muy cerca

B- Se me ocurren un par de cosas- sugiere sensual

El empezó a figurarse la idea en su cabeza, la tomo por la nuca y devoro sus labios sagazmente

B- Rick- gime en su boca

C- Que- contesta con pesar

B- Vas a tener que esperarte hasta la noche… el trabajo nos espera- lo devuelve a la tierra

C- Eres totalmente perversa detective- menciona

B- Que te puedo decir Castle… es parte de mi entrenamiento de policia- indica caminado hasta el baño

C- Al menos déjame tomar esa ducha contigo- le ruega con cara de niño

B- De eso nada tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa que no quiero que empiecen a sospechar ahora que Lannie estuvo aquí seria aun más obvio- le ordena

C- Pienso cobrar los intereses- le avisa

B- Estaré encantada de pagarte

Kate llego primero a la comisaria se sentó en su escritorio para verificar los papeles de un juicio poco después el llego con su mirada triunfante exhibiendo una colonia irresistible que hechizaba a todos en el camino.

C- Buenos días detective- expresa acercándose peligrosamente dejando el perfume en su nariz

B- Buenos días Castle- tartamudea

C- Se ve radiante esta mañana… algún truco especial… no se un ingrediente mágico- se divierte

B- Muy gracioso… que sepas que no se vale vienes con ese perfume para volverme loca- murmura bien bajito

C- Se hace lo que se puede… los escritores también tenemos nuestras trampas detective- dice con aires de victoria

B- Ahora no se si podre resistirme el resto del día- se lamenta falsamente

C- Siempre podemos ir al depósito ese que tanto te gusta- le insinúa

B- Ni hablar la ultima vez casi nos pilla Esposito en el acto- reflexiona

C- Entonces vas a tener que esperar… bueno aquí te va un adelanto- se acerca para susurrar su plan en el oído de ella

Esposito y Ryam observan detenidamente la escena tosiendo con incomodidad. Cuando Beckett se dio cuenta de la situación se quería morir además de que estaba roja como un tomate por las palabras tan candentes que Castle le había dicho

E- Interrumpimos algo- dice con una sonrisa

B- Por supuesto que no- dice tragando con dificultad

R- Seguro porque parecía como si Castle te estuviera contando un secreto en el oído- le recuerda

C- Solo le decía que hoy va a llover- se inventa

E- Mira que interesante… eso yo no lo sabía… lo que si se es que alguien aquí tiene un novio misterioso y yo pienso averiguarlo- insinúa mirando a Beckett

C- Quien- dice nervioso

R- No lo sabemos Castle… dímelo tu que te pasas todo el día con ella- responde

C- Te refieres a Beckett… tiene un nuevo novio- disimula

B- Chicos es todo un placer que mi vida privada les interese tanto pero córtense un poquito que estoy aquí en frente… además dejen en paz a Castle que él no sabe nada- les exige

E- Y sospechosamente el escritor no quiere saber de qué se trata… a mi no me creas hermano pero me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado- murmuran mientras se van

Continura


	2. Friends or lovers

Cap 2 Friends or lovers

Las semanas seguian corriendo provocando que el acertijo fuera mas intenso y desconcertante. Siempre habia existido una quimica entre los dos compaῆeros imposible de ignorar, una tension que sus amigos contemplaban cada vez que intercambiaban miradas sin querer. Resulta que ahora notaban un cierto brillo en sus ojos mezclado con una complicidad imposible de explicar con palabras. Como es de esperar estaban epezando a sospechar pero no deseaban sacar conclusiones apresuradas si algo sabian de la detective Beckett es que era todo menos previsible. Despues de verlos cuatro aῆos tonteando una y otra vez se les hacia dificil imaginar que ya habia sucedido el milagro. Una cosa estaba clara Beckett estaba particularmente deslumbrante y muy sexy, ya no se parecia mucho a la mujer fria que intentaba cargar con el peso del mundo era como si su lado mas salvaje se hubiera despertado entre las cenizas.

El sabado todos decidiero reunirse en el Old Haunt para compartir un rato despues de todo lo que habian pasado los ultimos meses se merecian un encuentro memorable de amigos. A Esposito y Ryam les habia costado volver a complementarse como antes pero las cosas ya estaban cambiando, viendo a sus amigos ser felices habian acordado al menos intentar recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Castle paso a recoger a Beckett en su ferrari con un cierto aire de seductor que la dejo pensando en cosas prohibidas. La miro complacido y desafiante mientras ella le respondio con asombro

B- Pense que iriamos en mi auto- sugiere con falsa indigancion

C- Que pasa detective temes derretirte mientras me vez conducir- dice jugueton

B- Acaso no es eso lo que haces tu cuando yo manejo- se defiende

C- Lo acepto ver como me guias tan segura de ti misma me enciende escandalosamente… pero es hora de cambiar los papeles- propone

B- No quiero ni pensar en los comentarios si me ven llegar en tu ferrari- menciona mientras se sube cuando el le abre la puerta como un caballero

C- Eso no lo sabras hasta que lo intentes- afirma tomando las riendas

B- Te voy a matar Castle… no puedo decirte que no- declara

C- Conozco perfectamente tu forma de matarme… si es asi de seguro que me complacera morir entre tus sabanas- la provoca con maestria mientras acaricia sus piernas con lentitud

B- Rick si no paras en este instante no voy a detenerme despues y si mal no recuerdo tenemos una renuion a la cual llegar- suspira con dificultad

C- Siempre podemos hacer tiempo… conozo un lugar- insinua sin parar de manosear la piel de su amada

B- Que demonios… yo voy donde tu me digas- exclama muy segura

Castle conducio hacia un callejon sin salida para estar a solas con el amor de su vida. Alli estrenaron el ferrari con cierta lujuria y desesperacion. Luego de hacer el amor intensamente se vistieron para que no pareciera evidente lo que acababa de pasar

B- A cuantas mujeres has traido aquí para hacer el amor Castle- pregunta acomodandose la blusa

C- A ninguna- contesta

B- Eres un mentiroso- levanta la ceja

C- Antes de conocerte yo solo tenia sexo… y si he tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres aquí… pero el amor yo solo lo he hecho contigo- confieza honestamente

B- Como sabes siempre que decir para satisfacerme- dice iluminada por su respuesta

C- Soy escritor recuerdas- responde besandola

Llegaron a la cita un poco tarde por el contratiempo anterior. Lannie habia salido para hablar por telefono y pudo divisar con lujo de detalle la aparicion de su amiga en el cochazo del escritor. Kate al verla se maldijo sabia bien la conversacion que le esperaba. El se adelanto disimulado saludo a la forense y entro practicamente corriendo. Beckett quiso hacer lo mismo pero su amiga la detuvo

L- No tan rapido chica- la sostiene por el brazo

B- Lannie de verdad no quiero comentarios inapropiados- se queja

L- O sea que te apareces en el ferrari de Castle y con cara de acabo de tener sexo pensando que no te voy a preguntar- se impone

B- Lannie yo no he tenido sexo- grita avergonzada mirando el piso

L- Katherine Beckett te conozco por muchos aῆos se perfectamente que cuando miras hacia el suelo estas mintiendo- la descubre

B- Ok Lannie tuve relaciones con alguien- acepta con resignacion

L- Con quien- interroga

B- No te puedo decir- menciona

L- Fue con Castle- afirma queriendo oir la respuesta

B- Castle y yo solo somos amigos- se escandaliza

L- Ultimamente no estoy tan segura… tienes cara de enamorada y yo se que solo lo amas a el- le recuerda

Esposito interrumpe la conversacion invitandolas a pasar para brindar todos en la mesa. Se pasaron la noche divirtiendose y comartiendo anecdotas. Ryam y Jenny acabron marchandose temprano. Las dos parejas que quedaban se miraban desafiantes.

B- Castle llevame a casa maῆana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- dice sin querer

E- Tenemos… es decir los dos juntos- pregunta

B- No Espo los dos separados por supuesto- se hecha para atrás

L- Entonces el solo te lleva hasta la puerta de tu casa… te da un beso de buenas noches y cada quien por su lado- curiosea

C- A veces no me deja subir ni hasta la puerta- interviene

L- Y dime Castle sigues sin conocer al novio de Kate porque aun no se ha dignado en presentarselo a su amiga- investiga

C- No… no se… ella no deja entrometerme en su vida privada- comienza a ponerse nervioso

E-Ustedes dos ocultan algo… soy policia detecto el miedo en sus rostros- advierte

B- Que es esto un interrogatorio- reclama con intencion de irse

L- Estas segura que no quieres confesar nada Kate- insiste

B- No tengo nada que ocultar- miente para salvarse

E- Y tu Castle- pregunta

C- Sabes que yo no me callo nada Esposito- resonde

B- Vamonos Rick… Castle…. maῆana hay mucho trabajo- dice practicamente huyendo del lugar para no tener que dar mas explicaciones con el justo detrás de sus pasos.

Esposito y Lannie se miran por un rato

E- Acaba de decir Rick- pregunta sorprendido

L- Exactamente… entre estos dos hay algo y no precisamente una amistad… lo que no entiendo es por que no quieren decirlo… somos sus amigos merecemos saber que pasa- se lamenta

E- A lo mejor hay que darles un empujoncito- propone

L- Que se te ocurre- interroga

E- Muy pronto lo sabras


	3. I want the truth

Cap 3 I want the truth

Perseguir la evidencia no es una labor sencilla todo lo contrario es demasiado compleja porque a veces resulta imposible demostrar lo que esconde una persona en el fondo de su alma. El romance encubierto de Beckett estaba matando de curiosidad a sus amigos sobre todo porque Castle no estaba celoso como siempre y definitivamente algo no encajaba, ellos como buenos detectives podian notarlo. Kate estaba impaciente por terminar el trabajo y regresar a casa algo que no era comun en ella ya que antes preferia pasar horas en la comisaria antes de volver. Esposito estaba sentado junto a ella ayudandola con unos papeles y pudo sentir su necesidad.

E- Te esta esperando alguien- pregunta con rapidez analizandola como si estuviera en una sala de interrogatorio

B- Tu tambien te dedicaras a velar mis pasos- dice molesta

E- Solo respondeme Beckett… creo que tenemos derecho a saber que esta pasando… porque tu no eres la misma mujer que conoci se te ve mucho mejor- le ruega

B- Javi no te parece que si estoy bien es mejor que dejes de acosarme con tus preguntas… no te voy a mentir algo cambio en mi vida… pero esto que me esta pasando es tan maravilloso que quiero sentirlo y no gastar mi tiempo en divulgarlo- aclara muy despacio

E- Y Castle- le seῆala

B- Que pasa con el- menciona asustada

E- Ya no lo quieres- dice con tristeza

B- Sabes que si- afirma sin poder evitarlo

E- Entonces me queda claro que lo que estas viviendo tiene que ver con el… escucha eres una hermana para mi... sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea… pero si no quieres hacerlo lo respetare… me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que tu enamorado es Castle- afirma con seriedad

B- Yo no he dicho eso- reacciona alarmada

E- No hace falta se perfectamente que solo el te puede hacer tan feliz… solo mirate te mueres por salir de estas paredes y refugiarte en sus brazos… si mal no recuerdo en algun tiempo atras no te importaba dormir sentada en esta silla- exclama

B-Espo dejalo si… no voy a decirte nada- le advierte

E- Yo podria quedarme a terminar estos papeles si me reconocieras que Casle es tu novio… te imaginas seria el primero en enterarme y tambien te juro que sere una tumba y no dire una palabra- propone

B- Esta bien… el es mi novio- lo mira con fastidio

E- Quien- pregunta burlandose

B- Castle- pronuncia muy bajito

E- Querras decir Rick… no te hagas… ayer bien que lo llamaste por su verdadero nombre- juega con ella riendose por la noticia

B- Ahora tendras que quedarte haciendo el papeleo… y que conste que dije lo que dije para librarme del trabajo- mantiene arreglando sus cosas para marcharse

E- Si claro… lo que tu digas… ahora cuando vea a Castle va tener que darme los detalles… no importa cuanto lo entrenes para que mantenga la boca cerrada yo soy muy bueno interrogando- bromea dejandola preocupada

Kate volvio a su apartamento impetuosa, Castle la estaba esperando y el era lo mas importante en todo el universo para ella, solo queria amarlo hasta el final de su vida mas alla de cualquier cosa. Cuando llego se sorprendio al ver todo oscuro y como auto reflejo comenzo a preocuparse. Se dispuso a llamarlo y a buscarlo pero luego sintio sus calidas manos cubriendole los ojos suspirando con alivio sin dejar a un lado el deseo.

C- Como esta la detective mas hermosa de Nueva York- pregunta abrazandola apasionadamente

B- Ahora que te escucho puedo decir que me siento la mujer mas feliz del planeta-responde aferrada a su cuerpo

C- Tenia muchas ganas de verte- dice colocandole una cinta en los ojos

B- Cuales son tus planes conmigo Castle- curiosea

C- Quiero que veas las estrellas con las pupilas apagadas- sostiene con sensualidad

B- Como quieres que lo haga- menciona

C- Solo dejate llevar por mis manos- le ordena

B- De acuerdo

El entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella para llevarla hasta una alfombra rodeada por velas y rosas rojas. Le acarica hasta el ultimo centimetro de piel que puede encontrar bebiendo su sudor con sabor a vino mostrando toda la experiencia que la vida le habia regalado. Cuando recorre su intimidad la hace temblar y convulsionarse descontroladamente. Ella se relaja con sus rozaduras y se olvida de todo mientras enloquece muy despacio con cada roce. El quita la venda de sus retinas ella lo observa con un deseo sagaz que trasciende la mayor de las fronteras.

B- Rick- gime al ver lo que habia preparado para ella

C- Vamos… tenemos que cenar- intenta levantarla pero ella lo detiene y lo empuja contra el piso

B- Tengo hambre de ti- confieza besandolo

C- Entonces supongo que cenaremos en el piso- responde tomandola y haciendola delirar bajo su merced

Al dia siguiente Castle llego a la comisaria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin molestarse mucho en disimular que habia pasado una noche digna de ser recordada. Kate estaba interrogando a un testigo importante y el decidio no entrar para no estorbarle en nada. Se quedo con Esposito solo observando

E- Una noche inolvidable- insinua

C- Que- responde impresionadado

E- Castle se perfectamente quien te tiene tan satisfecho- dice muy serio

C- No se de que hablas Esposito- intenta evadir la conversacion

E- Hablo de que tu y Beckett estan teniendo un romance hace mucho tiempo pero no nos quieren decir nada- le aclara

C- No se de donde sacas eso- se ofende

E- No hay que ser mago para darse cuenta de que los dos tienen pintada la palabra amor en el rostro- menciona

C- Sigo sin saber de que estas hablando- se pone nervioso

E- Oh ella te tiene bien entrenado… entonces supongo que no le vas a dar detalles a tu mejor amigo- se lamenta

C- No teno detalles que contar- se mantiene firme

E- Por ahora- le advierte

Beckett interviene

B- Espo sigue esta pista- le entrega un papel y el se marcha mirando a Castle haciendole seῆas

C- Gracias a dios me salvaste… estaba haciendo muchas preguntas… no se cuanto mas voy a resistir- se queja

B- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres- le aclara

C- Pense que querias mantenerlo en privado- menciona

B- Solo digo que no me importaria gritar que te quiero- asegura

C- Por mi no hay problema- reacciona con rapidez

B- Solo hay que esperar el momento indicado


End file.
